Underground Phantom
Underground Phantom (地底人, Underground Person) is a deranged moleman and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Underground Phantom I was a creepy, repulsive and shrewd moleman who wants to be completely left alone and hates daylight. Not much else was known about him other than he and his older brother didn't exactly get along and the latter even viewed him as a "mindless, raging jerk", but he still loved him as a brother. Underground Phantom II is a stark contrast compared to his younger brother. Underground Phantom II thinks of more complex plans, is more smarter (although less stronger as well) but is obsessed with revenge towards FlamingoMask for what he did to his brother. He claims to seek "justice" for his younger brother and also claims to be the speaker for the godly-like rock monster Gandler, whom he also commands at times. History Underground Phantom I Debut: Runaway Moleman At 12 O'Clock The first Underground Phantom (although ironically the younger one) burrowed all his way to Yokohama to wreak havoc and began his rampage by tearing at several cars. As Underground Phantom continued to blast at the area with his finger lasers however, FlamingoMask fired a light beam at Underground Phantom, to get his attention. As Underground Phantom turned around, there was FlamingoMask and the five Units. FlamingoMask then got into battle position and attacked Underground Phantom along with the other Units. As Sagiri slashed at Underground Phantom with her energy blade, FlamingoMask leaped in and punched and kicked against Underground Phantom. Underground Phantom then took enough and then burrowed underground. Only for then Underground Phantom to burst out of the ground, sending all of them but Unica flying back against walls. Underground Phantom then then sent out a barrage of powerful lasers from his fingers at FlamingoMask, Cotton, Ayame and Sagiri, creating some explosions at them. Before Underground Phantom could do more damage though, Unica then acted in and then fired prism laser beams from her horn at Underground Phantom, inflicting some damage and distracting him. FlamingoMask and the other three Units then got back up and then started to wail on Underground Phantom. After the four Units took their turns beating up Underground Phantom, FlamingoMask then shot a light beam against Underground Phantom, followed up by using his Flamingo Kick, defeating Underground Phantom and sending him flying aways. Terror or Mazarius Pt. 1 Underground Phantom was summoned by Mazaron Man to assist him on curing Yokohama and getting revenge on the living. Underground Phantom quickly went to work and dispatched some evil spirits to assist him. Underground Phantom then burrowed away, quickly going to work. As FlamingoMask landed down however trouble quickly emerged; a dirt explosion went up, Underground Phantom had returned! Underground Phantom threatened FlamingoMask that he had come back for revenge as did Mazaron Man, and that FlamingoMask's time had come. FlamingoMask didn't take Underground Phantom's warning seriously though, as he knew what Underground Phantom was up to and he had defeated him before. FlamingoMask then got into battle position and got ready to fight Underground Phantom. Underground Phantom came prepared this time however and then unleashed an army of dark, evil spirits around to ambush FlamingoMask. As the horde of evil spirits surrounded FlamingoMask, suddenly then the horde of evil spirits are surrounded by incoming fiery black explosions. WolfMask had arrived to assist FlamingoMask fight against the evil horde. As the evil horde advanced, FlamingoMask got out his Wrecking Flail and WolfMask got out his katana; the two then sliced and bashed their way through the evil spirits. Underground Phantom then burrowed aways back to Mazaron Man. Underground Phantom took part in the summoning of Mazarius, and decided to bring a new batch of evil spirits to combat the Shadowbloods again. Terror of Mazarius Pt. 2 Underground Phantom then showed up with a new batch of evil spirits, albeit this time it was a smaller group. Luckily, SquidMask showed up to assist the two, dropping down next to FlamingoMask and WolfMask. Underground Phantom then ordered the new evil spirits to attack. FlamingoMask and WolfMask then grew to giant size to fight against Mazarius, while SquidMask stayed down to fight off the evil spirits and Underground Phantom. SquidMask and Underground Phantom fought for a while, which Undeground Phantom found SquidMask to be a very annoying opponent. Sometime later, after Mazarius's destruction, the three Shadowbloods regrouped with each other, as now only Underground Phantom and Mazaron Man were left. As the three Shadowbloods reunited though, Underground Phantom reappeared to fight all three of them, as he was very enraged about Mazarius's death. Underground Phantom then went ballistic, firing a barrage of lasers from his fingers at SquidMask and FlamingoMask; to which FlamingoMask and SquidMask fought back by firing lightning bolts and light orbs at him. WolfMask began to advance towards Underground Phantom slowly. Underground Phantom kept firing lasers around them, causing FlamingoMask and SquidMask to duck and cover. WolfMask then fought against Underground Phantom; their fight being brief but fierce. WolfMask ended the fight with Underground Phantom as he fired a thin dark energy beam through Underground Phantom's heart area, killing Underground Phantom. Underground Phantom then fell over and exploded. Underground Phantom II Debut: Supercharged: Revenge of the Underground Demon As it turned out, Underground Phantom's older brother (known around here as Underground Phantom II) then arrived and allied with the Alien Shamers to get vengeance on FlamingoMask, to avenge his fallen younger brother as well. Underground Phantom then summoned the rock monster Gandler to attack San Jose, California. FlamingoMask and the rest of the Units noticed Gandler appearing in town. Noticing that it had actually been a while since he had fought a giant monster quite like this before. Upon further investigation of the footage, FlamingoMask also noticed a dark figure commanding the rock monster on top of a building---it was Underground Phantom, or rather, the older brother of Underground Phantom of the one he, WolfMask and SquidMask killed back in Yokohama. Naturally, it was time for battle stations. As they reached the scene of the attack, FlamingoMask met up with Underground Phantom. Underground Phantom then ranted on FlamingoMask for killing his little brother for "no reason" even though he admitted he was a raging, mindless jerkass, but FlamingoMask brought up that his brother attempted to kill him and the Units before, sided with the Chojus and tried to invade Yokohama with an army of evil spirits. Underground Phantom then commanded Gandler to unleash it's surprise attack against Machine G; revealing that Gandler was very smart and knew when to avoid an attack. Gandler then also revealed that it could revive past monsters, as it did when it revived H, Muchi and Vernonn and then gave them new powers and made them stronger. As the three revived monsters began assaulting Machine G, FlamingoMask flew out to go help the Units, only to get shot down by Underground Phantom. However then Neo SquidMask finally reappeared and then changed to giant size, then also using Sagiri's electrical device to power him up. With Underground Phantom now distracted, FlamingoMask then fired his Flamingo Beam at his eyes, temporarily blinding Underground Phantom. FlamingoMask then flew off and fought Gandler, which admittedly was difficult due to Gandler being unfazed by most of his attacks. Underground Phantom II then observed the rest of the battle, cheering when FlamingoMask got turned into stone. Underground Phantom II cheered some more, before then Neo SquidMask turned into Supercharged Neo SquidMask and plowed through his monsters. Following the defeat of Gandler, Underground Phantom II then retreated in order not to get caught and hid in the sewers, swearing he'd be back to finish the job. Abilities Underground Phantom I= * Strength: Underground Phantom I was strong enough to lift a car with ease and hurl it at his enemies. * Burrowing: Underground Phantom I could burrow underground very quickly. * Finger Lasers: Underground Phantom could fire red lasers from his fingers. |-|Underground Phantom II= * Hand-To-Hand Combat: While not as strong as his brother was, Underground Phantom II was skilled in hand-to-hand combat, although he mostly relied on brains. * Burrowing: Underground Phantom II can burrow underground very quickly. * Finger Lasers: Underground Phantom II can shoot crimson red lasers from his fingertips. * Gandler: Underground Phantom II could command and summon the monster Gandler to wreak havoc. Weaknesses * Sunlight: Both Underground Phantoms were weak to sunlight, which although wouldn't kill them, they strongly disliked the light. * Combat: While Underground Phantom II is far from a weakling, he isn't as strong as his brother was and is more easier to fight off. * Impulse: Underground Phantom I was far more impulsive and often acted without thinking much in combat. Trivia * Underground Phantom originally was going to have Mazarius as his associate monster but this was scrapped. He was also going to have Neo El Gusano and El Gusano Gigante as his allies, but this too was scrapped. **Though later on, he would get to work with Mazarius (along with Mazaron Man) in the Terror of Mazarius mini-arc. * Underground Phantom comes from Sailor Fight! (2015) film. * He was the only main villain of the Terror of Mazarius mini-arc who was not a choju. * His alliance with the Alien Shamers is somewhat ironic, as Alien Shamers constantly need light and sunlight in order to stay active, meanwhile Underground Phantoms hate sunlight and need darkness in order to stay active. * He is the second enemy of FlamingoMask's to have been a relative to a previous enemy he fought and is also deceased. The first was Madam Barbe Q with Barbe Q. * Also ironically, the younger brother is known as Underground Phantom I, while the older brother is known as Underground Phantom II. The reason they are reffered to as such isn't because of their age, but because of who we first saw. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Minor Villains Category:Mutants Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Demons Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)